


The Big Goodbye

by karrenia_rune



Category: Gargoyles
Genre: Episode tag: The Silver Falcon, Gen, Promptfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt Bluestone has been getting quite a bit of unusual correspondence these days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: The Big Goodbye  
Fandom: Gargoyles: Animated Series  
Author: karrenia  
Character: Mace Malone  
Rating: General Audiences  
Words;728  
Prompt: #09 months  
Note: kind of an intro to the Rubric series which began  
with Part 1 "A Bodyguard of Lies".

57/100

Disclaimer: Gargoyles belongs to Disney and Buena Vista Television; it  
is not mine.

 

"The Big Goodbye" by Karen

To whom it may concern:

"Allow me to tell you of some things that I've been keeping close to the vest for some time now."

'The world is not only stranger than you know it is also a lot stranger."

"Weird is both such an simple yet completely inadequate word to describe what all happened thirty or forty years ago. Times change, people change. Maybe the immortal Bard had it right, the world is a stage, and the people are merely players."

"I never would have believed it myself until I got into the interesting but extremely dangerous and unpredictable world of domestic intrigue.

And let me tell you this kid from the Midwest got more than he bargained for.

Looking back on it now I doubt that given the choice I would have traded it for all the tea in China.

As Mace thought about what else to write down in the letter he had been procrastinating for weeks now, he suddenly realized that he really could not afford to put it off for much longer.

He had attempted to make contact with his old partner via phone and the occasional coded message; after all, he was old veteran of the game; he knew how it was played, and perhaps even more importantly; he knew how to bend the rules just a smidgen in order to keep what he was he really up to hidden from all eyes.

"Well" he amended with a shrug and a signal to the waitress to refill his coffee cup; almost all eyes. He reached up to tug at a pin affixed to the lapel of his wrinkled but still serviceable brown suit. It was a square with one single staring eye in the middle on a gold background.

Mace glanced around, without giving away that he was doing so, there were a few other patrons in the cafe, in addition to the staff; a trucker off the interstate with a plate of spaghetti in front of him, a man in a suit; some others; no one paying attention to him in the least.

"Maybe I'm getting paranoid in my old age," Mace muttered under his breath.

He was more than a little bit aware of the old saying: old habits die hard.

In a way, his writing this letter with memories of his old partner uppermost in his mind would be a small gesture; his way of making up for his earlier mistakes.

Several months ago he had been carrying out a set of very specific instructions, and the source of those instructions had been very explicit. In the back of his mind Mace thought, "These are not the kinds of people you say no to, not if you wish to keep all of your limbs intact.'

That had been true centuries ago, and as much as the world had changed since the secret society came into being one thing had not; The Illuminati controlled just about everything, or near to as made no difference.

The waitress came over to his table and refilled his coffee cup, and he looked up to nod his thanks before returning his attention to the sheet of paper resting on the table top.

She then went back to resume her place behind the serving counter.

After she was gone he reached over to take a deep swallow of his coffee.  
"He will understand, surely," he muttered aloud. The coffee was good, black, just the way he liked it. The intended recipient had always put sugar and cream in his, diluting the flavor Mace had argued, but to no avail.

His old friend and partner had a stubborn streak and good luck to anyone who attempted to try and get through it. They had made a good team despite the differences in their ages. Matt, well, he always thought big picture, always had come with the wilder theories and even now entertained more than a few crazy conspiracy theories of his own.

Mace was feeling his age, and he was feeling more than a little bit guilty over recent circumstances, that in a way, this his way of making an apology.

"Matt, old buddy," Mace sighed and picked up the pen. "Goodbye and good luck. If I'm right about what is looming on the horizon, you and your new friends are certainly going to need it."


	2. A Short History of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt's correspondence just got a lot more interesting and a lot more threatening, but he seemingly just uses that as incentive to continue his dogged determination to keep probing into his investigations of the Xanatos and his alleged connection to the Illuminati Society.

Title: A Short History of the Illuminati by David Xanatos  
Fandom: Gargoyles,general series  
Author: karrenia  
Rating: PG  
Characters: David Xanatos, Matt Bluestone; mentions of others  
Summary: In the wake of an intense investigation of Xanatos' connections to  
the secret society known as the Illuuminati, Xanatos writes a letter to Detective  
Matt Bluestone; which, while it does answer a few of his many questions it could lead to even more than he had bargained for.  
Words: 512  
Prompt: #42 triangle

65/100

Disclaimer: Gargoyles: the Animated Series belongs to Disney and Buena Vista Television as do the characters who appear here or are mentioned; they are not mine.

 

Mr. Bluestone.

I trust this missive finds you well. Because if I were truly as ruthless and as vindictive as I have been in the past, I would want you whole and in full possession of your faculties so I could enjoy tearing you down a piece at a time. But whether it is for your sake or my own I am no longer that kind of man. Also, I must admit to feeling still rather ambivalent if this for the better.

Your own dogged determination to pry into my affairs is nothing short of remarkable. And as annoying as I have found it to be; I can admire true grit in another. 

You wished to know about the Masons, or rather the Illuminati and my ties to both; then I shall oblige you. There are as many rumors as there are snowflakes in the winter sky, and as somehow whose own partner had often suspected that he spouted conspiracy theories, then you know what I speak of with no further elaboration on my part.

I would be remiss in saying that Free Masons began with the early formations of this nation of ours, in truth their roots go even further back than that, perhaps even thousand of years ago.

For example, have you ever noticed the symbols on the back of a dollar bill? Along with the stylized pyramid; their influence is still being felt to this day. I can assure you of that, and whether you choose to believe or not is entirely at your own discretion, Detective. In fact, the founding fathers of this country of ours would come to be not just symbolic but felt in truth. 

I ask you to consider the triangle. A simple, three-sided geometric object, yes?  
The triangle is a thing of architectural wonder; simple in form, but yielding to so many mysteries: And as you are no doubt aware having chosen to go into the field of law enforcement; then you are aware of the old maxim: the worth of any secret is inversely proportional to the amount of people from which it must be kept.

No doubt that drove you to uncover a few of my own secrets. The Illuminati sought me out, not the other way around, and yes, and I don’t know why it is I felt compelled to write this missive to you, but secrets have a way of coming up when you least expect them to. 

My association with the Manhattan Clan and the lovely and equally stubborn Detective Maza has had a greater and perhaps more lasting effect than even I had ever realized. 

If you are reading this now, than whatever fallout comes of exposing my ties to the aforementioned secret society will be dealt with accordingly. 

It has occurred to me that you and your allies, asscoiates, however you wish to term the gargoyles, might very well take that last bit as a threat; I do not intend it to be. Just a friendly warning.

I wish you luck, Detective. 

You are going to need it. 

D. Xanatos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also previously written and posted for my claims table from fanfic100, #42 triangle

**Author's Note:**

> Also written and posted for fanfic100, #09 months


End file.
